


Adam Fucking Lambert

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Brad Bell, Mentions of Sauli Kosiknen, Mentions of Tommy Joe Ratliff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, OK this is pretty much my muse, which is the one called Rockstar, and the real Adam interacting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rockstar also mentions his "Princess" which in my muse world is Darren Hayes since they are my OTP. Sauli does not exists quite yet...

Adam sat back against the head board scrolling through the lyrics he had just typed up on his laptop. Shaking his head, he highlighted a line and deleted it. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, working over the few lines before it in his head.

“Work, work, work, you should really be fucking right now?”

Adam's eyes flew open at the voice that sounded eerily like his own. His mouth dropped open,a and in an almost cartoon like gesture he reached up to wipe his eyes. “I've been staring at this computer too long tonight.” Adam said to himself as he wiped his eyes. He bit his lip as he slowly moved his hands away from his eyes, wondering if the other him was still there. His eyes slowly moved from the edge of the bed, following the black jean clad legs, up the t-shirt covered stomach, the freckled arms that crossed the chest, to the face that was unmistakably his own lit with a smirk, the only slight difference was the black hair was a little over shoulder length.

Bad lyrics forgotten, Adam set his laptop on the nightstand and slid off the bed. It scared and intrigued him at the same time to virtually be staring at himself. He slowly walked over, poking the arm. “Who, well I know who, I think. What are you? There's no way you're an illusion, you're solid.”

“I'm you, but a better version. Or at least the version you could be.”

Adam arched an eyebrow, “I don't get it.”

“A little slow tonight huh?” The other Adam laughed, “I'm a muse. You know what that is right? I come from one of your many fan fic writer's heads. Which explains the slight appearance difference. She loved your hair like this.”

“Are you serious?” Adam was incredulous as he circled the muse again.

“Yes.”

“But why are you here?” Adam inquired.

“She had the thought and here I am.”

“Do you know what's going to happen? I mean can you see the future?”

“No, not really, I'm merely the inspiration, most of the ideas come from her head. Where I go, who I'm fucking, how I'm fucking. It's all her.”

Adam stepped back a bit, “Are... Are we going to fuck? I mean that's a little bizarre don't you think?”

“I don't know, but she has a pretty fucked up mind, so it could end up that way. Really though...” The muse slowly circled Adam, sliding his hand along Adam's ass. “It could be quite hot.”

“Hold up,” Adam said grabbing the muses hand, “I'm not going to get fucked by myself, or anyone for that matter.”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Lambert, the top.” the muse laughed, “Please, I've seen your stage show, want me to start naming times you've acted like a bitch in heat and not the top your proudly proclaim to be.”

“It's about entertainment.”

“I thought it was you amplified? Seems I'm more like that than you are. There's nothing wrong with giving up your ass every now and then, my princess loves it.”

“Princess?”

“Heh, that's my nickname for my man. Long story behind it. Writer's and their OTP's. But enough about him, back to you”

“Wait, you have a man, but you're pretty much here to fuck me?”

“I'm the muse remember, she's the fucked up writer. But is it really cheating, I'm just fucking myself, it's like jerking off only better.”

“Are you sure it's just her that's fucked up?”

The muse laughed darkly, “Oh it's not just her, sometimes I do give her ideas I want to do.”

“Was this one of them?”

“Let's just say I wasn't against the idea.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Adam looked up into the muses eyes.

“What?”

“Well being a muse and all... I mean...You've fucked different people I'm sure and... well..”

The muse smirked, watching Adam struggle to get to his point. He put a finger to Adam's lips.

“I'm pretty certain I know what you're going to ask, and yes I've fucked Tommy.”

Adam blushed, albeit lightly, “How is it?”

The muse laughed, “Now of course it's only a writer's version of Tommy, but he's a hot little bitch. He can also be pretty dom when he wants to.”

Adam's eyes lit up, “He fucked you?”

“Yeah once or twice, pretty damn good at it too. Excellent blow jobs as well.” The muse winked. “Sorry you'll never get to experience that.”

Adam laughed softly, “I knew that from the beginning, but a man can fantasize can't he?”

“Heh, see there are ways we are alike aside from appearance. But we're getting off track.” The muse's hand landed on Adam's hip, sliding back to his ass again. “Back to you and me. Let me ask you a question.”

Once again Adam divested himself of the muses hand and backed away a bit, “What do you want to know?”

“Have you ever watched yourself when you were fucking? Or even when you jerked off?”

“No I...and why would I watch myself jerk off?”

“You're telling me you've never fucked someone in front of a mirror? I guess I can understand not watching yourself jerk off, although it is strangely arousing. Aren't you the least bit curious what you look like when you fuck?”

“I imagine it can't be good. The faces you make sometimes...”

“Have you watched videos of your on stage performances?”

“A few.”

“You know that rockstar persona you turn on when you really get into it? Those looks, the moves, that's you when you fuck. Think about it, you know what you're doing to your audience, much like you know what you're doing to the pretty boy on your dick. It's all the same.”

“I guess so...”

“Trust me, my man doesn't call me rockstar for nothing.”

“That's a little cheesy isn't it?” Adam laughed.

“Oh please, if a little fan boy called you rockstar while you were fucking him, you'd nearly jizz yourself. So no, it's not cheesy. If you really think it is, perhaps you need to reevaluate your bedroom skills. The rockstar is clearly left on the stage.”

“My skills in the bedroom are just what they need to be.”

“Oh, have I insulted the almighty top.” The muse moved closer, lips scant inches from Adam's. “perhaps you need to prove it to me.” He grabbed Adam's hand and slid it along his crotch, “put that mouth to good use. Show me some of those skills Adam. Unless of course, the top doesn't do blow jobs?” The muse tilted his head, “Is the whole blowing the microphone just an act?”

Adam yanked his hand away, “I'm not going to blow me...er... you!”

“Feisty aren't we? I like that, love when they resist.”

“You really are fucked up you know that?”

“Jealous Adam? You want to be this open? You want to be the rockstar in the bedroom too don't you? You can you know...” The muse moved closer again, hand sliding into Adam's hair, lips against Adam's as he whispered, “Just let go...” Grip tightening, their lips meshed, the muse taking the lead nearly raping Adam's mouth with his forceful tongue.

Adam whimpered in protest trying to push away from the overpowering muse. Determination kicked in as Adam took over the kiss, forcing his way into the muses mouth with the same force he had received. The muse moaned his approval, hand leaving Adam's hair and wandering down his back. After a long minute, the kiss broke, leaving them both panting.

“I see she got the kissing right, you are a damn good kisser.”

“Among other things.” A smirk inched across Adam's face.

“Mmm there's that rockstar coming out. So just what else is that mouth good at?”

Without a word Adam pushed him back against the dresser. His eyes locking on the muses, he slid to his knees, hands working to free the already hard cock from the black jeans. He slid them down, hands instantly working the familiar rhythm, making the muse's hips arch towards his hand.

“There is a distinct advantage to fucking yourself, you know exactly how to touch yourself. Isn't that right Rockstar?” Adam deliberately used the nickname as he stroked.

“Yes...” Rockstar's ring clad fingers delved into Adam's hair. “You should also know exactly how it likes to be sucked.” Wrapping hair around his fingers, he forced Adam's mouth onto his cock.

Adam sucked and swirled his tongue, knowing exactly how to drive the muse mad. Moans poured from Rockstar's lips, his hand falling away from Adam's hair to grip the dresser behind him.

“So pretty sucking cock Adam. See you can be a pretty little bitch. Although you'd be hotter as a slut covered in my come.”

Adam whimpered around the muse's cock, making him grin.

“You want that huh? Want me to cover your pretty face in my come? Not very toppy of you Adam. But you did go right to submissive when sucking my cock.”

With a small growl Adam pulled off, he wrapped his hand around Rockstar's cock in a near death grip. “Sucking cock, does not make you a bitch.”

“No it doesn't, but whimpering at the thought of having your face covered in come does...”

Adam got to his feet and moved away then, “Why the fuck am I even doing this?”

“Because your inner freak is loving this.” Rockstar slid his hand along his cock, “And the fact that you are as hard as I am right now, aren't you Adam?”

“Yes.” Adam's voice low, husky.

Rockstar kicked his jeans aside, pulled his shirt from his body as he walked over to Adam. “Put your rational thought aside, and just enjoy the pleasure Adam.”

He pulled the black tank top off over Adam's head, tossing it to the side as Adam backed into the wall. Dipping his head, he latched onto Adam's nipple, tongue flicking and circling as he sucked. The muse's hand slid down over the front of the boxers Adam had on, smiling when he felt the hard cock underneath twitch at the soft touch. Adam's head fell back against the wall, when the ring adorned hand slid into his boxers, stroking slowly.

“Fuck. Love how that feels.” Adam moaned.

“I know.” Rockstar replied as he made his way to the other nipple. “Love the sensation the rings give you.” He sucked at the nipple.

“Have to do that more often.”

Rockstar pulled off the nipple, “Add the gloves sometime too, even hotter.”

“Is there anything you haven't done?” Adam inquired through moans.

“No, but I'm not that much into the whole shit and piss thing. Even though I get why it's hot.”

“You are one fucked up muse.”

“You like it don't you?”

“Perhaps I do...”

“Maybe you'll learn a thing or two.” Rockstar winked as he shoved Adam's boxers down, letting Adam kick them aside.

In one swift motion Adam switched them, pressing Rockstar back against the wall. “Or maybe I don't need to learn much.” He ground his cock against the muse groaning at the sensation. “I think I know myself pretty damn well.”

“Not well enough to admit that you want to bottom.” Rockstar's eyebrow arched, “Or do you just want to be forced into it?' Adam's cock twitched against his. “You do don't you? I felt that all telling twitch. Mmm I knew that freak was in there.”

The muse pushed Adam towards the bed. One forceful shove and Adam was on his back, looking up at the damn near mirror image of himself. Rockstar climbed onto the bed, straddling Adam's thigh as he leaned down and took Adam's lips again. Tongues battling for dominance, as they exchanged small moans and growls. Rockstar broke this kiss, staring down at Adam.

“Have you ever been rimmed Adam?”

Adam's breath hitched, “No...”

Rockstar laughed softly, “Of course not. Has anything gotten near this virgin ass huh?” Not even a finger?”

Adam turned away, unable to face the muse.

“Mmm I'll have to show you what you're missing. I know you've had to finger those pretty little boys you've fucked, weren't you ever curious yourself?”

“I um...”

“I'm about to revoke that earlier freak remark for that.” Rockstar replied as he inched down Adam's body.

Adam bit his lip as he watched the muse move lower. Rockstar grabbed Adam's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He dipped his head slowly sliding his tongue against the tiny pink hole. Adam whimpered at the new sensation, gasping aloud when he felt the tongue delve inside. He gently thrust his tongue in over and over. Adam could only moan, he had no words for the feeling.

“Like how that feels Adam? Just wait...” Rockstar gently removed Adam's legs from his shoulders.

“Get me the lube.”

Adam bit his lip, hesitated.

“I said get me the fucking lube.”

Adam shuddered, but complied, reached up to the side table drawer and grabbing the lube. He handed it to the muse. He popped the cap and poured some on his pointer finger.

“Just relax Adam. Hell why am I telling you, you know this fucking speech.”

Adam couldn't help but smile a little in the midst of his anxiety. It quickly disappeared when he felt the fingertip at his hole. Slowly and surely the muse slide his finger into Adam's ass.

“Fuck you're tight. I can tell not even a finger has been in here.” Rockstar curled his finger to find the sweet spot.

“Oh shit!” Adam arched off the bed when the invading finger rubbed his spot.

“Mm yes, there it is. Feel that Adam? Now you know what you're doing to those boys. How fucking good it feels. Just imagine if I were blowing you right now. You'd shoot in two seconds.”

“I would not.” Adam tried to sound defiant though pants.

Rockstar hovered over Adam. Face to face as he jabbed the spot again making Adam cry out, “Oh I have no doubt you would with the way you're throbbing right now. But I don't think either of us wants that to happen yet do we? Although in this position I have full advantage. I could easily fuck this virgin ass couldn't I?” He emphasized it with the thrust of his finger, before he pulled it out.

Adam squirmed under the muse, trying to push him off, to resist the urge inside. With all his strength he turned them over, pinning the muse beneath him.

“Feel better now Adam. You'd rather have me in the prone position wouldn't you?”

“Yes, I would.” Adam groaned softly as their cock throbbed against each other.

“Why are you repressing yourself so much? You know as well as I do, that you love the idea of getting fucked. Do you realized how fucking hot you would be riding a cock? We've all seen the looks you'd give. There are some prime examples in various concerts, you want me to start pointing them out. Odd part is, you act mostly like a bitch during Whole Lotta Love. Isn't that song about giving it to someone and not receiving it?”

“I...I... it's all about the show.”

“More like being a fucking tease. You show those boys what a hot little bitch you could be, but know you're not going to give up that tight ass to anyone.” Rockstar wretched his arms from Adam's grip and slid them down to Adam's hips. “Look at these hips, that ass. You know you can work it. You could have any boy coming in that tight ass in mere seconds. You can top from the bottom Adam.”

“I know... I just...”

“Oh stop being pathetic. It doesn't make you less of a man to give up your ass Adam. If you can flip the switch from adorable boy next door to sex god, you can flip the switch from top to sexy bitch bottom just as easily. You've already done it on stage. I'm getting tired of all this talking.”

Rockstar rolled them over again, pinning Adam under him. “All I know is I need to fuck and I'm not waiting anymore.” He grabbed the lube and generously coated his fingers.

Adam's eyes went wide.

“Oh stop it, you know you want this. I remember that cock twitch when I mentioned being forced into it.” Rockstar wasted no time and slid two fingers into Adam's ass. “At least I'm prepping you for this big cock, I could just shove it in. Although my princess asks for that sometimes, but enough about my sex life.”

Adam's attempts at protest ceased when the muse nudged his spot again. “More.” the sound was barely audible.

A smirk slid across Rockstar's face, “What was that Adam?”

“More... I want more...” Adam moaned pushing against the invasion.

“Heh, not until I hear the words you know I want to hear.” Rockstar continued the assault of Adam's prostate. Rockstar leaned down, his whisper hot at Adam's ear, “Flip that switch. Make me throb for it Adam. I know you can.”

He pulled away, watching the turmoil behind Adam's eyes. Needing so desperately to come, not wanting to give in to the need even though the pleasure was becoming too much. He added a third finger to influence Adam even more and it seemed to be working. The groans of a top were slowly turning into whimpers and gasps. It wouldn't be long. He pulled his fingers out, coating his hand with more lube. He watched Adam's eyes following every movement from the lube, to the rings shining in   
the light as Rockstar stroked his waiting cock.

Adam dark eyes moved up to meet the muses, hazed with need and lust. Through parted lips, the words finally spilled forth.

“Fuck me.”

“Say it again, louder.”

“Fuck Me, please...”

“Oh and added beg, nicely done.” Rockstar moved in, tip of his cock teasing before gently inching inside.

“Shit... big... fuck...” Adam couldn't form a sentence as he felt himself being stretched to the   
limit.

Rockstar's head fell to Adam's shoulder once he was fully engulfed. If he moved he'd come in a instant.

“You are so fucking tight.” He breathed against Adam's neck.

“Virgin ass is always nice.” Adam was getting more comfortable now.

“Isn't it?” Rockstar lifted his head, smirking down at Adam.

Adam reached up, yanking Rockstar's hair, “Then why don't you fuck this virgin ass.”

“Mmm topping from the bottom, a quick study. I like that.” He started to slowly thrust into Adam's ass, “But I think we need to get that hot little bitch back. That's what needs the work.” He ground his cock against Adam's spot and the hand dropped from his hair.

“Yes, just like that.” Adam whimpered, working himself back on the muses cock.

“Yeah, you like cock in your ass don't you Adam? I knew you would. I bet this cock is just aching to be touched isn't it?”

“Please. I need it so bad. Touch me, please.”

“Ooh you're quite good at this hot little bitch thing. Sure you haven't done it before.” Rockstar replied as his hand encircled Adam's cock.

“Just fucking stroke it.”

“Ooh easy there toppy. For that I should just stop altogether.” Rockstar's hands still along with his thrusts.

Adam whimpered, “Please, just fuck me, make me come.”

“Maybe if you beg me one more time.”

“Fucking prick.”

“Don't get mouthy with me bitch. Now fucking beg me or you get nothing at all.”

“Fuck me Rockstar, please.”

“That's a good little bitch.” The muse continued his movements, working Adam's cock in time with his thrusts. “You want to come on my cock don't you? Show me how much you like this Adam. Fucking come all over yourself for me.”

With each stroke Adam's moans becoming almost breathless. The pressure building as each thrust worked his spot. Adam arched up, a silent scream and he was shooting all over Rockstar's hand and onto his own stomach.

“Yes. Hot little bitch. Look how much you shot for me. You enjoyed this more than you thought you would Adam.” Rockstar brought his hand to his lips, lapping at the come there.

The muse continued to slowly grind against Adam. “But now comes the decision, do you want to feel me come in your ass, or are you still craving my come all over your face?”

“Come on my face Rockstar.” Adam panted.

“Fuck. You got that tone of voice down quick.” Rockstar gently slipped out as he moved up, straddling Adam's chest.

“You want to watch me stroke it don't you? Didn't I tell you it was arousing watching yourself jerk off?” With a smirk he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock.

He knew it wouldn't take much, especially after a tight ass like that. Not to mention the eager bitch Adam had turned into for him. He slid his hand along his slick cock, groaning in pleasure as he watch Adam watching him.

“Shoot for me. I want to see it come.” Adam licked his lips, “I want it covering my face.”

“Fuck Adam. So fucking hot like that. Shit.” Rockstar's head fell back, lost in the delicious rhythm of his hand.

“Come for me Rockstar.” Adam moaned in anticipation.

“Uh yes, oh fuck!” With that the muse was coming spilling against Adam's lips, sliding down his chin.

Panting, Rockstar looked down at Adam. “So fucking hot when come on your face.” He watched it slide from the corner of Adam's lips down his chin to drip on his chest. “Pretty little cum slut.”

Adam shivered at the words as Rockstar moved off to lay next to Adam on his side. Adam reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand. He wiped his face and tossed it away. He was the first to speak.

“That was... I dunno...it was definitely hot, but... kinda strange.”

“Yeah it's not everyday you get fucked by a muse of yourself.” Rockstar laughed. “I do have to say though, you learned fast. I knew you had that hot bitch inside, you just had to be comfortable enough to let it out. You're going to be even more of a threat now.”

Adam laughed, “Perhaps. But you know something, this is going to sound even weirder saying it out loud. I feel like I'm still a virgin though, I mean does this really count?”

“Hell I don't even know how to answer that. I guess technically you still are a virgin since it wasn't another person fucking that tight ass.”

“I suppose.” Adam shrugged, “either way I did need to fuck.”

“Heh now you're sounding more like me. If I'm without it for too long I get a serious craving. But then again we do it almost everyday in some form. I'm a lucky man.” Rockstar winked.

“I need to find me a man like that.”

“You sure do. I do see a cute blond in your future though. Not Tommy of course.”

Adam laughed, “Of course not.”

“Well you can still jerk off to that thought though right?” Rockstar grinned.

“You sure can.” Adam laid back resting his head on crossed arms.

“You're naughty, he's your friend.”

“Hey I don't really do it anymore, but in the beginning...” Adam looked over and the muse was gone. He quickly sat up and looked around the room.

“What the... Where did you go?”

Suddenly the muse appeared beside him again, “Well the fic is over, time to move on.”

“Oh yeah the muse thing. Are you ever gong to come back?”

“I dunno. I guess it depends on how many replies the story gets. There could be a sequel.” Rockstar leaned in, lips inches from Adam's. “And who knows you may get to fuck me next time.” With a wink the muse disappeared again.

Adam looked at the floor and only his clothes remained there. He looked to the other side, even getting up to check the bathroom. Nothing. He was all alone again. Adam sat back down on the bed and scratched his head. It was like it didn't happen at all. But Adam knew it did, he felt it all. The lube was still sitting uncapped on the bed, the tissue he wiped his face with, it was all there. The muse of him just vanished into thin air.


	2. Adam Fucking Lambert Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockstar is back, to help Adam becoming a better bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad Bell and Sauli Koskinen are mentioned.

It had been a few weeks since, as Adam called it, his Ambien induced fantasy. He tried his best to not think about it, but every now and then it seemed that voice was in his head. He would just laugh it off and continue whatever he was doing. Other than that it really wasn't on Adam's mind anymore. Although in the back of his head he was wondering if it would ever happen again.

Adam set his clothes on the bed, and headed into the bathroom. Pulling the shower curtain back slightly, Adam bent down to start the shower. He let it heat up a bit as he washed the makeup from his face at the bathroom sink. Satisfied he had gotten it all, he stepped into the shower closing his eyes as the hot spray washed over his face and down his body. He turned around letting the spray soak his hair and he tilted his head back.

“All alone again.” Rockstar sucked in his breath shaking his head. “Do you ever fuck, I mean really.”

Adam's eyes flew open, “The fuck man?! What are you doing here? And the shower, really?”

“Convenient plot device, plenty of lubricants. Don't tell me you haven't fucked in a shower either?”

Adam moved then, pressing Rockstar back against the shower wall, “I have. A few times actually.” Adam's eyes moved over Rockstar's face, “Wouldn't mind doing it again.”

“Heh I bet. Let me guess, some pretty little fan boy while on tour... or maybe Brad? He's a hot little thing.”

“You can leave Brad out of this, but yes.”

Rockstar put his hands up, “Sorry, didn't think Brad was that touchy of a subject.”

“It's alright, first loves are always a touchy subject.”

“I know, but let's move on to the here and now. Have you fucked anyone since I was here last? You seem a bit uptight.”

With a sigh, Adam pulled back, “No.”

“Fuck man, what's wrong with you? Where's the predator that picks up the hot boy and fucks the hell out of him? Have I taught you nothing?”

“What do you want from me? I've been busy with the album.”

“Are you going to start singing the song next?” Rockstar laughed, “Seriously though, there's no way you can relax into your work without a little tension release.” Rockstar's hand traveled down to Adam's cock, “You want some help relieving that tension Adam.” Hand and fingers encircled Adam's cock, it hardened slightly.

Adam moaned softly.

“You need it don't you? All the writing stress, the singing. It's just like a huge ball of tension isn't it?” Releasing Adam's cock, he grabbed his shoulders and turned them, pushing Adam back against the shower wall. “Let me help you Adam.” Rockstar whispered at Adam's ear, before slowly sliding to his knees.

Rockstar's hand slid around Adam's cock, it continued to slowly harden in his hand. “Yes, get hard for me Adam. I know you want this mouth on you, don't you?”

“Yes, fucking need it.”

“I bet you do.” Rockstar's lips closed around the head, his hand slowly working the shaft.

Mouth trailing behind the sliding hand, Rockstar swallowed every inch, before pulling off again. He smirked at Adam looking down at him in shock.

“Haven't had a boy take it all in his mouth yet have you? You'll find one.” Rockstar winked and proceeded to do it again.

“Fuck.” Adam's head fell back against the shower wall. Rockstar taking every inch of him, with the perfect amount of suction and tongue. It was quickly bringing him to the brink.

Rockstar pulled off and looked up, “Throbbing already, it has been awhile hasn't it? Or maybe you haven't ever gotten a blow job this good.

“Both.” Adam panted, thrusting his hand into the soaked black locks. “Suck it, make it come.”

“There's that rockstar side aga...” Before Rockstar could finish the sentence, Adam thrust his cock into his mouth.

Rockstar groaned in approval, his own cock getting hard as Adam roughly fucked his face. He let Adam take what he wanted, enjoying how into it Adam was getting.

“That's right, fucking take it.” Adam's pants quickly became groans as his orgasm threatened to surface.

Rockstar whimpered around Adam's cock, willing to take the coming offering. Adam curled the hair around his fist, as one final thrust had him coming in Rockstar's mouth. The muse swallowed what he could, a bit sliding from his lip down his chin. Adam released his hand, sliding out of Rockstar's mouth, he fell back against the wall panting.

Rockstar reached up to wipe his lip, “You needed that more than I thought.”

Adam's laugh was a bit husky, “I did. You being so eager to please was a turn on as well.”

“It always is,” Rockstar got to his feet. “No matter what side you're on.” His slid his hand along his cock.

“You love being a bitch don't you?”

“If you want to put it in those terms, yes I do. There's nothing wrong with wanting to please a man in every way possible. Like I've said before, You can do both and do them well. I'm a prime example.”

“Well I don't know about that, I've only seen you top.”

Rockstar arched an eyebrow, and smirked, “Just what are you implying Mr. Lambert?”

“You know what I want.”

“Heh, so you've gotten over the whole 'fucking a muse version of myself is weird' thing huh? Or are you just that desperate for ass, you'll take what you can get?”

“I just don't believe you are as good as a bottom as you think you are. I've had some pretty good ones.”

“Maybe you just want another lesson in what being a hot bitch is all about. Do you still need some pointers Adam, huh? Or are you just upset that I fucked that virgin ass of yours last time?”

“I'm not upset you fucked me, maybe I even gained a few tips.” Adam reached past to turn the shower off, it was pretty pointless right now.

“Oh really?” Rockstar inquired as he stepped out of the shower onto the bathroom rug.

“Perhaps.” Adam got out behind Rockstar and shoved him up against the counter. Tangling his fingers in the muse's hair, he yanked his head up to stare, eye to eye with him in the mirror.

“You going to take what you want Adam, huh?” Rockstar worked his ass back against Adam, feeling him twitch. “Although, I wouldn't want you to waste your first fuck in front of a mirror on me. Save that for your next boy.”

“Maybe you're right,” Adam released his hair, both hands now sliding down Rockstar's sides, resting on his hips as he eyed the muse's ass. “I would like to see how well you ride a cock.”

“Don't you mean, how well you could ride a cock? Don't be afraid to admit you want to learn more Adam.”

“I'm not.” Adam's tone lit with defiance.

Rockstar turned to face him, “Oh but you are. You really need to stop being so fucking hung up on not giving up your ass. You know how good it felt. Or are you just a perfectionist? If you can't do it well, you won't do it at all.”

“Maybe a little.” Adam's voice low, a bit tentative.

Rockstar grinned, “That's what I thought.” He shoved Adam aside and walked out into the bedroom.

“Hey! Don't fucking walk away from me?”

“Why so feisty Adam? Mad because I was right? Or is there still some sexual frustration left in there?”

“Both.” Adam replied shoving Rockstar onto the bed.

“Mmm what are you gonna do Adam? Huh? Shove that hard fucking cock in my ass whether I want it or not?”

“It crossed my mind.” Adam got onto the bed, hovering over the muse.

“No prep?”

“None.”

“Ooh rape...” Rockstar grinned, “Kinky.”

“You sick bastard.”

“Damn proud of it too. So are we just going to talk about it or are you going to do it?”

“It's very tempting.”

“I bet it is, especially going so long without ass. But there's something else you want isn't there Adam?” Rockstar reached up sliding his hand along Adam's cock.

“Yes.” The word came out in a long moan, echoing the stroke he received.

“But here's the big question. You want to lay back and watch me...” Rockstar moved up, his lips at Adam's ear, “Or sit back and have me in your lap, whimpering and moaning in your ear?” Rockstar whimpered softly, nipping at Adam's earlobe.

“I... mmm shit...” Adam shivered at the hot breath in his ear.

Rockstar flipped them over, straddling Adam, gently grinding their cocks together. “Tell me Adam. How do you want this pretty boy?”

Adam moved up to lean on his arms, lips scant inches from the muse's. “I want to watch the pretty bitch, ready himself for my cock.”

“Yeah.” Rockstar panted adding emphasis. “Hadn't you better get me the lube?”

Adam grinned, as Rockstar let him free. He slid up to sit back against the head board. He leaned over grabbing the lube from the side table drawer, and a black velvet pouch. The muse arched an eyebrow as the lube was tossed to him, eyes still focused on the black bag. Adam slid the bag down revealing a glass dildo with blue and black stripes crisscrossing the inside of the glass.

“Why Mr. Lambert, did you buy a new toy after I fucked you?”

“Perhaps, but I haven't used it yet. I want to watch you use it to get that ass ready for me.”

It was Rockstar's turn to shiver just a bit. “Do you?” The words came out more breathy than the muse had intended.

“Uh huh. Show me how much of a hot bitch you can be.”

“Don't you mean, that you can be?” The muse reached out, grabbing the dildo from Adam's hand.

Popping to top of the lube, he poured some into his hand. The muse eyed up Adam as he slid his slick hand along the cool glass of the dildo.

“So where's that rockstar telling me what to do. All I see is you staring at this like you want it in your ass. Maybe you need another lesson in how to do that.” Rockstar arched an eyebrow.

“Maybe you're supposed to be putting on a fucking show.” Adam grabbed his cock, “Why isn't this hard for you yet huh?” Adam's eyes caught the muse's, “Lay back and show me how badly you want this fucking cock.”

“Yes, that's better.” Rockstar grinned.

“Stop fucking grinning.”

The muse moaned at the tone in Adam's voice. Leaning back on one arm, he brought his legs up, giving Adam a full view of his ass. He slowly slid the slick glass along his own cock, whimpering at the cool feel. He slid it down past his balls, the tip circling his hole.

“You want that don't you?”

Rockstar nodded, as he continued to tease himself. He slid a bit of the tip in, before sliding it back out, moaning softly.

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

Rockstar slipped the rounded tip inside with a gasp, “Fuck so bad Adam.”

Adam's hand slid along his cock, the display was definitely starting to arouse him. “Shove it deeper, I want to see it all the way inside that tight ass.”

Rockstar nodded, biting his lip and he slowly slid it deeper.

“Oh not like that.” Adam leaned closer, his hand over the muses as he roughly shoved to dildo all the way inside.

“Fuck!”

“Heh that's more like it.” Adam moved back to his watching position. “Now fuck yourself with it. But don't touch your cock, don't want you coming till I'm in that ass.”

Laying fully on his back, Rockstar slowly slid the dildo out and thrust it back in hard. Again and again, each time faster, with the same force.

“So fucking good.” the muse moaned.

“Like that don't you?”

“Yes.”

“I knew you like it rough, I can tell.”

With that Rockstar leaned up on his elbow, “That's because you do too. I am you remember.” Rockstar's head fell back as he thrust it deep again. He slowly brought his head back up to look into Adam's eyes. “I've had enough of this little thing.” The muse slid the dildo out, small gasp as the rounded head slipped from his body. Setting it aside, he eyes moved to Adam, smirking watching his hand slid along his cock. “What do you want Adam?” Rockstar's finger gently circled and teased, his waiting hole.

“I...” Adam moaned as he watched the muses finger slip inside and back out again.

“You what? Tell me Adam, please.” Rockstar's words a breathy moan.

“I want to watch you ride it.” Adam replied, sliding down onto his back as Rockstar sat up.

“Yeah..” On hands and knees, the muse crawled up Adam's body. He stopped face to face with Adam, teasing him as he moved his ass against the nearly throbbing cock.

Adam responded by moving against him, hands coming down to grab the muses hips. “Ride my fucking cock bitch.”

“Mmm that's it Adam, take control.”

Tired of the muse's teasing, Adam tightened his grip on his hips, knowing he was perfectly aligned, he thrust his cock into Rockstar's waiting ass.

Mildly unprepared, Rockstar let out a near silent gasp. Adam so much bigger than the average sized dildo that was just there.

Adam smirked, “That's right, take all of it.” He hands slid down the muse's thighs, “Now ride that shit. Show me how fucking pretty you are on my cock.”

Rockstar moaned as he slowly moved up, sitting fully on Adam's cock. Parted lips, peaked through the strands of hair covering the muse's face. He brought his hand up, gathering the hair and sliding it back as he rolled his hips against Adam. His eyes closed, he moaned at the feel as his hand traveled along his neck, down his chest, to rest on his thigh.

“So pretty.” Adam groaned.

“Am I?” The muse's eyes slowly opened as he looked down at Adam.

“Yes.” The word slithered out as the muse moved again.

“I know.” Rockstar smiled as he slowly worked Adam's cock. “You feel so fucking good Adam. So big this way.” The muse whimpered.

“Show me how good it feels Rockstar. Make it come in that tight ass.”

“I will.” The muse slowly changed positions. Hands on either side of Adam, nearly face to face as he pushed himself back on Adam's cock.

“That's right, take it. Take what you need.” Adam groaned as he looked up at the muse.

Rockstar dipped his head, taking the waiting lips in a hungry kiss. Nearly losing rhythm as their tongues battles for dominance. He broke the kiss, panting as he moved faster. Adam grabbed him, and unexpectedly turned them over, Adam hovered over the muse, staring down at him.

“I know what you fucking want.” Grabbing Rockstar's legs, he threw them over his shoulder.

Hard and fast, Adam's thrusts nudging the muse's spot making him groan.

“Fuck Adam, yes, just like that.” Hands gripped sheets as Adam continued his assault.

“I know.” Adam moaned, so close to the edge. “Fucking take it bitch.”

“Yeah, give it to me... fuck...” Whimpers, and moans poured from the muse's lips.

“Stroke it. I want to see you come on my cock.”

Rockstar's hand released the sheets, as he wrapped it around his cock. He moaned at the feel, he was throbbing, needing a touch so badly. He knew it wouldn't be long, Adam was fucking him just the way he liked it.

“Come for me.” Adam's thrusts were relentless, each one seemed harder than the last.

Rockstar whimpered his hand moving furiously.

Adam leaned down nose to nose with the muse, “I said fucking come for me bitch!”

Before another word was uttered, Rockstar arched up, come spilling over his hand, unto his stomach. His body shuddering at the intensity.

“That's right, come all over yourself for me.” Adam slid his tongue across his bottom lip as he watched the muse milk every last drop out of his cock.

“Come inside me, please.” Rockstar begged, “I want to feel it shoot in my ass.”

Adam shuddered, so close to the edge.

“Come on Rockstar, shoot for me.” The muse deliberately used the nickname, and he felt Adam throb inside. “I feel you throbbing in me Adam. Please come in my ass.” He whimpered.

Head falling to the muses shoulder, he felt teeth slowly sinking in as Adam's conscience self was slipping away.

“That's it, take that ass. Come in it.” Rockstar's breath hot as he whispered in Adam's ear.

A final hard, deep thrust and Adam came, spilling inside the muse.

“Yes fill that ass.” Rockstar moved against him, getting every last drop from Adam's cock.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, Adam collapsed on top of the muse. They lay together a sticky, panting mess. After a moment, Adam slid off the lay at the muses side.

“Wow. I fucking needed that.”

“I know you did.” Rockstar replied. “You really need to take some time for yourself.”

“I know, I just want this album to be so good. I'm working with some many good people. It's like my dream album.”

“Yeah, but you can't stay focused on making it good, if you're stressed out all the time. Have you been out at all?”

“A few times.”

“And you've brought no one home?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Well to be honest, I've hard a hard time wanting to hook up with anyone else since Paris.”

“That long?! OK there has to be a boy involved for you to not do anything.”

“Yeah, I actually met him in Finland. Flew him to my Paris show. I haven't seen him since.”

“That sounds semi serious. You fell hard for this boy in a short time huh? Boy do I know how that is.”

“Yeah, I have his number and all.”

“Why the fuck haven't you called him!?”

“I don't know, it's the distance thing I think. Plus I'm so busy.”

“You're so full of shit.” Rockstar got up off the bed, “Where's you phone?”

“What? Why?”

“You're calling him right fucking now.”

“No! I can't do that.”

“Fuck man, haven't I taught you anything? You need to go and get what you want. Even if it puts up a fight, I should know. Ah ha!” Rockstar grabbed the phone. “Tell me his name.”

Adam got up then, trying to grab the phone away from the muse. “Stop it. Just give me my phone.”

“No. We're calling him right now.” Rockstar scanned through the names, “Hmm, ooh I bet this is it. Is it Sauli?”

“I...just don't...”

“It is isn't it? Heh.” Rockstar clicked the name to dial the number. “Here.”

“I can't... don't...”

“Too late. Now grow some balls and get the man you're after. Be the fucking rockstar I know you can be.”

Groaning, Adam grabbed the phone and sat on the bed. He looked at the floor waiting for an answer. When he looked back up the muse was cleaned up and fully dressed.

“How did you... Oh Sauli? It's Adam.”

The muse watched Adam smile, Sauli had remembered him. Rockstar crossed his arms as he watched.

“Listen, I want to see you again.”

Rockstar cleared his throat, and Adam knew why.

“I need to see you again. When are you free? I'm going to book you a flight.”

“That's right, take charge.” Rockstar whispered.

Adam smiled, “Really? That soon? Good. Can't wait to see you again. The things I...”

“Fucking say it, make him want to come here even more.”

Adam lowered his voice, a deeper, sexy tone, “The things I've been wanting to do to you. Those few times we had together just wasn't enough.”

The muse watched as Adam slid his hand along his cock.

“Yeah, I remember how much you liked that. Uh huh... You want that again don't you?”

Rockstar smirked, they both must have been holding out. This was quickly turning into phone sex right before his eyes.

“Perhaps I should leave you alone.”

Adam looked over and mouthed the word 'Stay', then focused his attention back on Sauli.

Even though Adam wanted him there, he knew it was his time to go. His job was finished for now. Perhaps he would pop back in after Adam got with his man again. With a thought Rockstar vanished. Adam was so engrossed in his conversation that he hadn't noticed till he said his goodbyes.

“Hey where...Oh yeah, muse...” Adam sighed contently, “Thank you, where ever you are.”

Rockstar reappeared, “You're welcome.” With a wink he vanished again.

Adam laughed as he got up to finally get an actual shower.


End file.
